My One Regret
by Black Eyed Hawk
Summary: Isabella swan is part human part vampire and part werewolf. Her parents tragicly died and she was sent to live with carlisle and esme. 2 years later they adopt Edward Anthony Masen. will love bolosom or will they find it in some one else
1. Introduction

Bella's POV

It was a cold winters evening and i was freezing. I didn't care much though cause i was running. Running from what you may ask. I'm running from my family, well half of them actually. You see i'm different from everyone. You see im the only one of my kind. Im what you call weird, different. I'm sort of part vampire, part human and this one i hate most of all, part werewolf.

Now you may find this weird but i'm knida used to it now. I've been like this for the past 17 years. I know its weird but i kinda like it. You see my mother is Renesmee Swan Cullen. She was born half vampire and half human. So i get that part from her. On the other hand my farther is Jacob Black. He is part of a long line of werewolves called the Quileutes. So thats where i get the werewolf gene.

Now back when i was 10 (which was like 7yrs ago cause im 17 now) my dad had a big bust up with the rest of the 'pack'. This was because of me. I kept trying to fing out what was going on but mom kept telling me that everything was alright. Whatever.

It was getting dark and so I decied to go back to check on my mom and dad. They would be really angry when i got back because the last words i told them was " Fuck off ! you dont control my life anymore ! ".

When i got back to the house i was shocked i found somthing i never thought i would !

AN: plz plz review this is my first fanfic and i really really hope i have don this right. plz plz tell me the honest truth please


	2. Deaths

Previously: When I got back to the house i was shocked I found somthing I never thought I would !

I opend the door and found all of the lounge coverd in blood. But not just anybodys blood. I knew the scent. It was Mom and Dads blood. NOOOOOOOOOOO. No not them.

It couldn't. Who would do this they were such a nice couple, hardly ever got in fights and they were really really polite.

I followed the scent of there blood, it went through the lounge and into the hall. From there it split into 2 trails. One leading upstairs and the other to the kitchen. I decided to follow the one that lead upstairs. I followed it until it stopped outside my bedroom. Did I dare go in ? NO. Did i want to find out what happned to my parents? Yes.

I slowly placed my shaking hand on the handle dreading what i would see.

'It's now or never bella'. I slowly opened the door scared of what i might see. There was the scent again but it was stronger and I could sence fire.

My bed was coverd in blood and I knew it was my Moms. The trail lead to my desk where i found a note, it read:

_To my dearest Isabella, I am really sorry for what has happend. Please dont hate your grandfarther Billy or the rest of the pack fot this. It was truly my fault. As you will see our family was hated very much my the rest of your farthers pack. And as this fate has come so early for this family you will have to promise me 2 things. 1st you will never talk or make contact with them ever again and 2nd you will be living with carlisle and esme so you have to be good. As you know they treat you as if you are their daughter so please dont let me down. And one added extra please please never forget that we love you with all our hearts._

_Farewell my darling Isabella forever will you have my heart. _

_Love Rensemee swan cullen. xxxxx_

OMG! This cannot be happening. What was she saying bout never seeing billy or the rest of the pack again. I cant their my what if...if they were the ones who made my life hell.

' Okay bella, calm down you dont even know if mom and dad are ok yet'

Oh shit. Mom. Dad. I totally forgot about them.

I went to the bathroom where the trail ended and found there in the middle of the fire. Mom. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO HER. NO NO NO NO NO !!! It's weird I feel like crying but instead of sadness i feel anger bubbling inside.

I quickly went downstairs to the kitchen and found Dad lying lifeless on the floor. It was then when it hit me. This big wave of sadness. I feel to the floor clutching to my knees. What am i going to do now?


	3. Moving

Chapter 3 Moving

It had been three weeks since I had found them dead. I was so angry and upset. I wanted to find the people who killed them but really all I could do was curl up on the sofa and cry.

I knew I had to do something so I decided to call Carlisle and Esme. It had been a while since I had spoken to them and I knew I had to talk to them eventually about me living with them. So I reluctantly pulled myself up off the sofa and waked over to the phone.

"H…. Hello" I said shakily

"Bella, is that you hun, are you alright?" It was Esme who answered so Carlisle must be at the Hospital.

"Yes Esme it' me, I'm fine. I just needed to talk to someone." I tried to hide the sadness in my voice but I knew she could see past the charade.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up, so that you can come and stay with us?" Esme said this with as much love and care in her voice as was possible.

Hang on a minute what did she say. Omg. Alice. she is the only one who could have known about this. Stupid pixie.

"Bella, hunny u still there, Bella?"

"Uh...Oh sorry. Yeah that would be great thanks. When are you comming over then?"

"I'll be over in a few minutes to help you pack. Ok"

"Yeah that would be fine. Thanks Esme"

"It's nothing hun, your practicly family"

"ok thanks the doors open so just come straight in ok bye"

"Bye, see you in a while."

Then she hung up. Esme is great. She is just like a real mom, so loving, kind and also caring.

I realised I had to pack so I ran to my room and started chucking random stuff into my duffel bag. 10 minutes later I had everything I needed. Just as I was heading downstairs I herd the front door opening.

"Hello....Bella hunny are you here" Oh thank god it was Esme.

"Esme, i'm so glad your here. Thank you for comming over."

AN: Heyy guys i will update really soon i promise


	4. The Cullens

Chapter 4 the Cullens

As soon as the hello's and everything else had happened it was time to move. We packed all my stuff into the trunk of Carlisle's Mercedes Guard and were on our way to the Cullen manor, my home forever. On our way there we chatted about colours for my room and new clothes and shopping trips that Alice would obviously drag me on and many other things.

When we reached the house/manor I was amazed. I had been here before but yet it still amazes me. From the outside all you could see was glass windows which showed every room in all their glory. As I walked through the front door into the foyer I was met by a jet black grand piano which used to belong to my mother. I can rember when we used to come around for christmas or something and mom would always play for us. My favourite piece she used to play was Clair De Lune by DeBussy. It was pure bliss.

I didnt realise the rest of the family were standing there until I saw the familiar spikes of Alice, the lovable yet hypo-energetic pixie. The there was Jasper standing beside her. Jasper has always amazed me, the way he knows exectly what to do in every situation from the worst to the best. Then by the stairs was Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett - the massive goofball of the family. Well what more can I say. And Rosalie. Wow thats all Ican say for her. Shes like my older sister I never had. And last but not least Carlisle. What can I say. He is kind a compassionate. He never let me or mom drink any human blood and always takes me out to learn about the world.

After the hello's and how are you's I was finally able to settle and unpack. After that I told Esmee and Carlisle that I was going for a run. When I got far enough from the house I turned into my wolf form. I was running and running with no idea where I was going until I reached the treaty line. As soon as I realised I was there I wanted to cross over and kill everyone in the town but I knew that I would just get killed. So instead I ran back home. When I got there I changed back and wandered into the kitchen to find somethind to eat. But before I could even reach the fridge I her someone call my name.

"Bellaa, Where are you?" I heard a small twinkling voice . She probably wants to take me shopping or play Bella Barbie.

"In the kitchen" I yelled back. In a flash Alice was in front of me with an evil look in her eyes.

" Come on we're going shopping. Esmee and Rose are comming with us and I wont take no for an answer. And we have a suprise for you" She said. I groned. I hate shopping but I have no choice.

"Alright Alice but one condition. I get pick most of my clothes and No pink." I said. *Cue the pouty face*

"But Bella I saw this lovely 3-piece dress set that would go lovely with your skin tone." She wined.

"Fine but only cause I want to live through this." I replied.

"Yey thanks Bella. Now lets go. The others are waiting in the car" And with that I was thrown into car and we were on our way to the mall.

xxxx 4 hours later xxxx

We have been throught the whole mall twice. So far I have atleast 20-30 bags full of tops, skirts, dresses, shoes and acessoriess. We were on our way to the last shop again when Alice started squeeling.

"Omg omg she will love it but Rose will have to help pick the right model. Omg" She screemed whilst jumping up and down. Okay. So instead of going into the last shop we headed to a car dealership.

"Alice, Rose Esmee What are we doing hear. You three already have enough cars to last a life time" I stated.

"Well sis we may have enough cars but as I recall you dont." Alice said. This explaines everything.

"You dont have to do this I can wait." I said. But it was too late. Rose was already talking to the salesman, credit card in hand. When she was finnished she came over to where we were standing and haned me the keys.

"The car will be out in 10 minutes and no you are keeping it and if you dont I will get Alice to take you shopping every day" She said whilst glaring at me.

"Ok ok ok calm down Rose. You dont have to worry bout it but one thing. Which car have I got." I said while looking around the show room. It was then that I realised the dealership was Bugatti. Omg.

AN: Sorry for the late update. Hope you like the chapter. I promise to update more frequently. Please review. Luv Rachel x.


	5. AN NOT CHAPTER SORRY

Heyy guys im sorry but these stories are on hold 4 a while. Thanx for ur support


	6. AN SORRY

Heyy guys sorry I havent updated recently my computer has a virus so im gonna have 2 pospone the updates till I start school sorry


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy guys sorry bout this but I can't continue. I have really bad writers block at the moment plus personal issues to deal with. When I have everything sorted out I will update again I promise. But I am currently writing another story, this story will be up as soon as its edited sorry guys xxxx


End file.
